Edward's Downfall
by crazy-panda-girl3
Summary: well you get it don't you? It's a downfall of Edward cullen. Poor thing. Oneshot


Edward's Downfall.

**Hey people, this prob sound real weird so like if you enjoyed my other stories you probably WON'T like this one. Why? Cuz I used new vocabulary and didn't go easy on the details so real sorry if it makes you feel sick or lousy. If it makes you feel happy and good...review. If it doesn't well hey!!**

**Luv Panda**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the contents of Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse, I do however own the plot of this here story and any additional characters not featured in the above mentioned books.**

"Finally!" I said as Edward walked back into the room"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm just scared I'll hurt you. And what if I do? How weird would it sound if you were in the hospital explaining to Carlisle how you did it with a vampire!!" He wheezed speaking faster with each word. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"What Bella?" Edward scowled.

"Don't worry" I whispered quietly as I crawled over the bed towards him. I watched as his eyes slowly changed from the angry black into a light shade golden brown as he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Fine Bella, but don't push me ok?" He gave in.

All I did was smile as I moved closer. In the speed of light he moved to me and had me pinned against the bed under his cool marble body. His shirt was hanging slightly off his neck, showing the outlines on his chest.

Smiling to myself I lifted my hands up above my head and pouted slightly. Edward smiled crookedly showing off dazzlingly white teeth as he brushedhis soft hands down my sides and across my belly his fingers closing around the hem of my shirt. He gripped my shirt for the slightest moment his cold hands resting against my skin. I shivered and Edward, noticing my reaction, quickly let go of my shirt and leaned back, dragging his fingers through his hair.

"No Edward!! What's wrong?" I cried out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I was right, we can't not yet anyway."

Without thinking I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to me. I took him by surprise, pulling him closer to me. Right down to where our shoulders were touching.

"Bella." He warned, his voice muffled by my hair. He sat up slightly, still on top of me. He positioned his face right above mine and pressed his lips softly against my lips. I pressed my body into his, pushing my hips up lightly against his, then harder.

He pulled away and growled menacingly. "For crying out loud Bella. Let it go."

Slowly and carefully watching my reaction, he undid the very top button of his shirt.

"Now Bella, stay still ok? Don't move." He smiled crookedly and undid the second. He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to my forehead, brushing them lightly down my neck at last resting them against my collarbone. In between us I felt his hands slide down and undo the rest of the buttons. He sat up again and shrugged his shirt off. I felt his weight disappear for the slightest moment as he placed his shirt on his desk. When he was back he felt lighter than before. Yet again he slid his hands down my sides and across my belly gripping the hem of my shirt but this time there was no hesitation.

"Oh Bella" He moaned as he traced the shape of my collarbone.

He practically ripped at the clothing until all that was left was his pair of navy trousers.

"Um Edward?? We're not finished yet" I whispered into his ear.

"I know" He chuckled.

"But Edwar-" I started but he pressed his fingers to my lips.

"Sh Bella I know, but they're not coming off...not yet anyway." He chuckled again. "And trust me, you don't want them too either"

"Oh yes I do" I said sternly.

"Fine Bella, but close your eyes" He whispered sing-song into my ear.

I glared at him but did what I was told. I closed my eyes and smiled knowing what was inevitably coming.

I heard a rustling in the distance and fought the desire to open my eyes.

"Bella, stay very still"

His voice was unnervingly close. He gently pressed his cold lips to forehead and his strong hands on my shoulders his marble body hovering just inches over mine...

**hope you enjoyed that, I'm not writing anymore for that one, I'll leave that to all the wild imaginations of those who read Fanfic.**

**Don't complain, this is the best way to end it, that way you can decide whether Emmette or Rosalie or one of the others walk in. You can make Edward confess to Bella that he is actually gay. Or you can go on with my original plot.**

**Luv Panda.**

**Ps try my other stories just search for Crazy-panda-girl3 **

**Plz review if you loved it**

**Thanku and goodnite lol.**

**MWAH!!**


End file.
